Truth
by BlondeOnBlonde34
Summary: I really don't think Amy's speech in 'The Day of the Moon' was really directed at Rory. This is my idea of how it should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: There was no way in hell that speech was not directed towards the Doctor. I can list reasons, but if you're reading this, you probably know them all anyway**

Rory's hunched on the Tardis, cradling the little voice box like it's the key to salvation. It is, in a way. The occasional moans and cries for the Doctor still come out of it. She hasn't once cried out for him.

"I love you," she says suddenly, her voice full of feeling. "I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him, that you and me wouldn't work. But it's not him. It's you. And when I see you again, I'm gonna tell you properly, finally. Just to see your stupid, mad, wonderful face again. My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky, in that ridiculous box of yours." Rory finally begins to cry, and buries his face in his hands. Oblivious, Amy continues. "Just . . . get your stupid face where I can see it, okay, Doctor? Okay?"

Rory wants to crush that little box, but he doesn't. He can't sever this last link, even though she's all but severed him. He just keeps crying and crying and crying.

He barely notices as the Doctor sits down next to him. He doesn't say anything, just places a hand on the Rory's shoulder. Rory jerks away violently, and turns his face towards the Doctor.

"Did you hear that, then?" he asks, even though he already knows the answer. Of course he heard.

The Doctor doesn't answer.

"Well?" Rory says, beginning to get angry.

"Yes. I heard," the Doctor replies.

They both sit there, and neither knows what to say.

"Do you love her?" Rory finally asks.

"Rory, that's neither here nor there," the Doctor says as he begins to rise.

Rory surges up faster. "That's fucking here! And there! I just heard the woman I love, the woman I waited two thousand bloody years for, say she loves another man! I deserve some kind of fucking explanation!"

The Doctor is silent. After a pause, he gently says "It doesn't matter if I love her or not."

Rory faces him head on. "Why the hell not, then?"

"Because I am nine hundred and seven years old," the Doctor says, his voice beginning to rise. "Despite what I feel, she will go old and die, and I cannot, will not do that to either of this."

"So you're a fucking coward, then," Rory replies.

The Doctor forces himself to turn back to the Tardis controls before he does something stupid, like give into the terrific urge to punch Rory in the face.

"The way I see it," Rory says, voice still choked up. "The way I see it, there is no one in the world who deserves to be happy more than she does. And if I can't do that and you can, I swear to God I will see her smile for you if it kills me."

"When this is over, I think you two should go home," the Doctor says evenly.

"Oh, I'm going home, alright," says Rory. "But she's not. She's staying with you."

The Doctor spun and faced him. "Rory," he began, enunciating carefully. "Are. You. Thick?"

Rory laughed. "Obviously, or I wouldn't have married a woman who was in love with another man. No, she's staying. She belongs with you. She always belonged to you," he finishes, looking wistfully around the Tardis.

"Boys," calls River. "We have a rescue to perform!"

The Doctor claps his hand somewhat violently on Rory's shoulder. "We'll talk about this later, alright?" He turns back around before Rory can answer.

Rory swallows hard. He knows what needs to be done.

I love the Amy/Doctor pairing, and thus this. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reaction on this!**

"Hullo, Amy!" the Doctor said cheerily as if he'd just dropped by for tea.

She didn't have time to recover from his sudden appearance in her- cell? Holding area? - Before he started off again, yammering at the Silence. "Oh, this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever, and has her own gun. And unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kinda do, a bit."

"Thank you, sweetie," River responded with a secret little smile.

Instead of retorting, the Doctor continued addressing their enemy. They were hissing like a bunch of cats that had just had a vat of water dropped on them, circling around him warily. "Guys?" he questioned them. "Sorry, but you're way out of time. Now, come on, a bit of history for you," he continued, clapping his hands like a five year old. "Aren't you proud you helped? Do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion and that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars. You just watch them fly." He smiled even wider at the Silence's sudden and intense, and then went on. "Billions and billions of them for billions and billions of years and every single one of them, at some point in their lives, will look back at this man taking that very first step and they will never ever forget it. Oh, but they'll forget this bit. Ready?" he said into his transmitter.

Someone replied in too small a voice for Amy to hear, but she saw the TV crackle to life. Neil Armstrong was about to take his first step, when the looming, grainy face of the silence stepped in. "You should kill us all on sight," he rasped.

She just then noticed Rory was undoing her bonds. "What took you so long?" she whispered.

"We were busy," he said quietly. He wouldn't meet her eyes for some reason.

The Doctor was off again, talking at the speed of a racehorse. "And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence! You just raised an army against yourself! And now, for a thousand generations, you'll be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throws you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly, the word you're looking for right now is 'oops," he finished with a dark glee.

Rory was still fumbling with the ropes. "Hurry up, stupid face," Amy hissed.

He stopped and looked her head on. "I'm not your stupid face anymore." He finally undid the ropes, and walked back to the Tardis. Amy rubbed her wrists for a moment, and then followed. She felt unsettled and faintly ashamed for something she didn't know she'd done.

The atmosphere in the Tardis was rather morbid for a team who'd just saved the world. Amy caught River's eyes. The older woman shrugged, clearly as confused as she was.

The Doctor dropped River off in relative silence. Amy took this chance to try and talk to Rory.

"Hey," she said softly, leaning in towards him.

He fiddled with something. "I think I'm going to go home," he said abruptly.

She leaned back, extremely startled. "Why'd you wanna do a daft thing like that? You have space and time and everything on this ship. And me," she said, laying a hand on his arm.

He pulled away. "That's just it, though," he said sadly. "I don't have you, do I? He has you, and he always has. I heard you on the monitor."

Amy didn't know what to say. She felt like there was an enormous crashing in her ears. She couldn't deny what she said, and she couldn't defend it. She could only stand like a deer in the headlights.

"I've had space," he said, stepping away. "And time, well, two thousand years of that was quite enough. And the only everything I've ever wanted was you. So I guess there's not very much left on this ship for me."

Amy started to cry, fat, silent tears. "I love you," she said desperately. "I love you so much."

Rory took her hand gently. "I guess you do," he said softly. "But you'll always love him more."

She wiped at her eyes angrily. "There's not a thing I can say to stop you from going, is there?" she said with doomed finality.

"Nothing that isn't a lie," he said.

She leaned into him for one last hug. He held her like she was everything, all of space and time wrapped up in an impossible ball.

The Doctor strode back into the Tardis at this moment. He hesitated for the barest moment before beginning a ramble. "Happy couple again? Well, not that you were-"

"I'm leaving, Doctor," Rory said.

The Doctor paused, his gaze darting between the two. "Ah," he said, spinning to his controls. "I assume Amy's already attempted to talk you out of it?"

"Yea," Amy said. "He says he's going."

The Doctor pushed a few buttons. "Well, you'll be missed," he said, turning to face Rory. He dug something out of his jacket and tossed it to Rory. He caught it with relative ease, and looked at it. It was a little mobile.

"If you ever need us, give us a ring," the Doctor said. He walked Rory to the door. "She probably didn't mean it, you know," he said in a low voice. "Imminent death does crazy things to people."

"'Course she meant it," Rory said gruffly. He glanced back at Amy, who was trying to hide a couple of stray tears. "Treat her right, Doctor," he said.

The Doctor clapped him on the shoulder. "You know I will."

Rory gave a sad little wave to Amy, and then stepped out of the Tardis, closing the door behind him with a click. He breathed in the fresh Leadworth air as the Tardis buzzed in and out of existence.

The Doctor hopped up the stairs to Amy. He didn't try and comfort her; he was always rubbish at finding the right words.

She finally looked up. "Where do we go from here, Doctor?" she said softly.

**Slight cliffhanger, I know, but things will be all sorted out soon. Hopefully. **

**-Layla**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Doctor and Amy finally talk. And do other things ;) Ooooh, spoilers! **

The Doctor wasn't often at a loss for words. But he had no idea what to say to the potentially heartbroken girl standing too close to him. Instead of replying to her hopefully rhetorical question, he got up to fiddle with the Tardis for what felt like the millionth time since Amy entered the ship.

Amy didn't reply. She really didn't want to push it, but she had no idea what was going to happen next. It was scary and exhilarating and she kind of loved it. Safe, dependable Rory Williams had never made her quite feel like this.

"Why did you tell me that you thought you were pregnant?" The Doctor finally asked. "Before Rory, am I right?"

Amy nodded slowly. "Because you're my best friend," she said with false confidence.

He turned to face her. "But it's more than that, isn't it?"

She swallowed hard. "Do you remember Christmas Eve? What was it, four thousand years in the future? On the fish planet."

"You know that's not what it's actually called," he adds, but she ignores him.

"I couldn't sleep. Rory was out cold, but I kept thinking about Kazran and Abigail, and them flying up in the stars, and how she was going to die. It was all so terribly tragic, and I didn't want to cry, so I stole up to your room."

"Amy, I know what exactly what you're talking about and-"

"You had the stupidest pajamas, "Amy said, laughing and shaking her head a little. "Dumb little bananas over them."

"Bananas are cool," the Doctor interjects.

"I kept talking about how they never had their moment, and then you explained that the moment doesn't matter, it's only what you do with it," Amy continued.

The Doctor took a step closer to her. "And then you asked if Marilyn Monroe was prettier than you."

"You said," Amy retorted, "That although blondes were lovely, you always preferred a good ginger."

The Doctor took another hesitant step forward. "And then I kissed you."

"And then you kissed me," Amy affirmed.

"And then," the Doctor began. Amy blushed and muttered, "I think I know what comes next."

"Ah," the Doctor mumbled, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"The reason I told you first," Amy announced, "is that if I had been pregnant, there would have been quite a large chance it would have been yours."

The Doctor turned his back to her again suddenly. "Oh," was all he said.

She desperately wanted to lay a hand on his shoulder, but she's not that brave or that reckless.

"I just thought you should know," she continued, beginning to ramble. "That, you know, there might be a little Doctor running around. Who you wouldn't have to raise or anything, and if you felt odd, I'd leave because-" the Doctor cuts her off.

"Amy, I heard you on the tape."

"What, did you all have a little party?" she demanded angrily. "Bring popcorn, have a few beers, prop your feet up and listen to stupid Amelia Pond pour out her soul?"

He spun to face her. "Do you really love me?"

She took a deep breath. "Yea," she said, her Scottish accent coming out strongly. "I loved you when I was seven, and I love you when I was nineteen, and I love you now. You made my life mad and brilliant and beautiful, and that's why I could never tell you. You'd drop me off in Leadworth and I'd have to live life in a line instead of in a dazzling ball, and I couldn't live with that," she concluded, wiping her eyes around the same time she notices she's crying.

"Amy," the Doctor said in a soft, slow voice, "Why are you crying?"

She met his eyes. "Because I'm sad. I'm terribly sad."

"No, you're not," he said in the same soft voice, closing the gap between them. "You're happy. You're marvelously happy." He gently took her face in his hands, and kissed her.

It's not the kiss to end all kisses. Not even close. No, it's the kiss to begin all kisses, and that makes it all the more fantastic.

When they finally pull away, he catches her still teary eye. "Hey," he murmurs. "Gotcha."

**So, kisses are exchanged. But you are still left with a cliffhanger. Yay to my awfulness! Thanks so much to all who reviewed, next (and last) chapter up next week!**

**Layla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to my anonymous reviewer James, you helped me so much! I hoped I made it somewhat better.**

The Doctor and Amy stood together for a bit. He cradled her face and looked her in the eyes. And as she opened her mouth to speak, he suddenly dropped his hands and turned away. "No, no, no!" he said franticly. "This isn't right! You-me-us- well, no!"

Amy was shocked. And offended. "Well, what's wrong with us being happy? I'm going to assume you feel the same way."

He ignored her, and started pacing the Tardis. "It doesn't go this way," he muttered. He stopped and turned to face her. "What about Rory?"

Amy sighed. "I, I don't know," she said, a little brokenly. "I do love Rory, and I guess I always will." The Doctor flinched involuntarily. "But before I even met him, my heart wasn't mine. And I tried; I really tried, to love him like he loved me. I'd wait two thousand years for him too," she said, swallowing a little. "But I think I'd wait longer for you."

"You obviously don't understand how boring waiting gets," the Doctor said flippantly before going back to pacing. "It's not just you, it's me. Rory was my mate. I broke the bro code!" he yelled childishly.

Amy snorted. "The bro code doesn't really exist."

"Shh," the Doctor said, holding up a finger.

"No, you shh!" Amy snapped. "If Rory had stayed on this ship, and I tried to love him and only him, you know what would have happened? He would have left on his own eventually. Rory isn't stupid. He'd go back to Leadworth, and he'd find a girl that he'd not only wait two thousand years for, but who'd be well worth the wait. And I'm not that girl," Amy continued, voice dropping. "And the worst thing I could have done to him is pretend like I could be."

The Doctor sighed, and dropped his head in his hands. "It's not just Rory," he said muffledly. "It's . . . me."

Amy's pulse sped. "You love me, right?"

"Of course I love you," he said almost offhandedly. "But Time Lords shouldn't fall in love, and especially not with their companions, and especially not with me!"

"You do know that that sentence makes no sense," Amy remarked. He ignored her and resumed his frantic pacing.

"I was in love once," he said, finally seeming to calm down. "And it didn't turn out well. I'm rubbish at being in love."

Amy smirked a little. "Somehow I doubt that."

"No, really," the Doctor said a little absent mindedly. "For me, being in love is like going through time in the right order."

Amy crossed her arms. "What, you mean boring and slow and not for you?"

"No," he said softly. "Scary. An adventure. Something I want so badly, but I'm not quite sure what I'd do with it."

Amy took a step closer, and took his hands. "You're slipping, Doctor. That sounded almost human."

He started to make a witty retort, but she put a finger across his lips. "I know it's scary. But it's exhilarating and beautiful too. You always live for the moment; I do too. But the greatest thing about moments is when you stack them all together, they make a life. And I think my moments would shine brighter if they were stacked next to yours."

The Doctor started to grin. Amy gave him a confused look. "What?"

"I've just had the most marvelous urge to build a city out of blocks," he said gleefully. He took her hand, and began to run up the Tardis's staircase. Amy pulled on his hand. "Doctor, we're not finished talking!"

He stopped one step above her. "You win," he said simply, and leaned down, and kissed her. Somehow, complicate declarations didn't seem as necessary.

He broke the kiss, and grinned down at her. "Now, Amelia Pond, girlfriend- weird word, girlfriend, I don't think I've ever needed to use it before- Amelia Pond, let's go build a world." He took off up the stairs, dragging a madly laughing ginger behind him, and realized that this just might be his greatest adventure.

**If you liked this, I'm gonna continue writing about the Doctor and Amy's adventures in a new, hopefully epically long story, the first chapter of which should be up in the next week. Cheers! – Layla **


End file.
